


Ch(p)erish

by AcidHues



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidHues/pseuds/AcidHues
Summary: Ninian caring for her husband





	Ch(p)erish

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello? I like to die inside  
> Sorry for any possible typos or weirdly worded sentences, it’s 3am and I just wanted this out the way 
> 
> Now perish, I mean enjoy reading

There was a gentle knock at the door

“Eli...” she said, opening the door as quietly as she could to not jerk her husband awake 

Eliwood turned his head to face Ninian, his eyes were red and still a little watery from the long night. His body ached, his chest felt heavy and his throat was sore from having multiple coughing fits from the night before. He was uncomfortable and on top of that he was tired and drained from energy

“Morning Ninian...” he weakly said closing his eyes as his weld up tears fell from his eyes

Ninian wanted to burst into tears because he was in so much discomfort, it hurt, she hated to see him bed bound, but there was only so much they could do for him. The healers would numb his pain but it wouldn’t last long. Majority of the time Eliwood would just prefer not to be bothered and given too much attention for his needs. He didn’t like it

Ninian joined her husband in bed, covering herself with the blanket that they shared. She laid her head on his shoulder giving him a gentle peck on his cheek. 

She laid there with him, kissing him frequently and combing his hair with her fingers. It put him back to sleep quickly if he began to stir and moan in pain. 

There was a firm knock on the door, she perked her head up, “Come in” she said. 

Lance entered the room and gave a bow, “Good evening lady Ninian, Master Roy sent me to see how Lord Eliwood fared.”

She gave a defeated sigh, “He had a rough night, he’s still exhausted”   
Lance took a few steps forward

“Is there anything I can do? Food? Water? Fetch a healer?”

“No, that’s okay Lance. He just needs to rest”

Lance gave a nod, “As you wish milady...I best be on my way. Please tell him to take it easy”

Ninian smiled, “I will Lance, thank you”

With that Lance took his leave

 

Night fall came all too soon

Eliwood woke up with a cough, he gripped his neck with his hand and gritted his teeth. It was painful by now, blood began to pour from his nose as well as a bit came out from his mouth. He sat up to grab rag and pressed it against his mouth and nose. 

Ninian woke up frightened by his coughing.  
“El-Eliwood-! Are you okay!? Dear...” 

“I’m fine...” he muffled, he left himself fall back. He didn’t have the energy for another episode. He turned to lay on his stomach. He was a mess, even though his nose continued to bleed he just couldn’t give it any attention. All he wanted was to sleep with no interruptions.

Ninian didn’t want him to stain the sheets with blood, but she knew she couldn’t have him move around. She grabbed a fresh clean rag to wipe his face. She rubbed his back to soothe him down.

“Do you need anything Eli? Do you want to drink some water?”

He didn’t answer her, he was slowly loosing consciousness. He swallowed down the blood that pooled in his mouth. He stared at his fingers that gripped the sheets as his eyes rolled back. 

Ninian began to cry silently, she continued to comb his hair with her fingers. Him fainting back to sleep was like watching him die, it hurt and tore at her heart. She loved him dearly and although he felt like a burden she continued to care for him, showing him she’s here for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hurt my own feeling while writing this, I just love Eliwood so much I gotta just- gotta hurt him :^)


End file.
